He Meant It
by sekiho-chan
Summary: How come you never care" was what kept on flashing inside Hisashi Mitsui's mind. Poor lad. At least.. that's what he thinks. (MitRu)


**He Meant It**

110404 (c) Akiko

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: Based on the song"Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional. I couldn't really call this a song fic, basically, because.. it's not. XD Whatever. MitRu ahead. :)

Warning: Er, I guess a really creepy Rukawa because he talked more than FIVE times. Can you imagine!? oO;;

_**

* * *

**_

_**!- Hisashi Mitsui's POV -!**_

Groan.. I lay awake on my bed groaning like hell. Foot cramps-- perfect. And to think that Kaede Rukawa is sleeping _with_ me, beside me, near me, you name it.

_**!- Flashback -!**_

I was at my house with Sakuragi, Miyagi, Kogure, Akagi and surprisingly, Kaede too. We were having a little party because we just won a game against Ryonan. Sakuragi and Miyagi were forcing Kogure to drink even just one single drop of beer.

"Come on, Kogure! Just drink it!" yelled Sakuragi, forcing the vice captain's mouth open.

"No, Sakuragi..! I don't drink." he merely replied, trying to reason out with the two psychos.

And I guess it was back to the drawing board for those two morons since they have to come up with a way better plan on how to make Kogure drink the damn beer. Our team captain was not minding us at all. Or maybe that was because there's no ball he could throw at us whenever we do utterly annoying stuff. On the other hand, Kaede was sitting quietly on the sofa opposite mine. Why can't I get used to this defeaning silence of his? I approached him and asked him, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and, then he gave off a sigh.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked, yet again. Oh goodness. I'm actually concerned. Just kidding. I _always_ am concerned about him even though I barely show it in public. Hehe.

A nod from the obviously bored and sleepy ice prince.

"Oh, so that's why you've been so quiet." I said in a joking manner, then continued, "You can go to my room and take a little nap."

He nodded, yet again, stood up and went to my room upstairs. I heard the gentle shut of the door and I gave off a sigh.

At about 11:00, Sakuragi and the others left already bidding me loud goodbye's. I went up to my room to check on my ice prince and there he was-- sleeping ever so soundly. I didn't want to wake him up from his slumber, so I covered him up with a blanket and lay quietly beside him, tucking both of us in wamth. I held his hand under the covers. Just then, I felt him twitch.

It's been already two months since we got ourselves into this more-than-friends relationship and I fucking hate to admit it, but nothing's happening to us. He's still as cold as ever wether in public or in private. Private, meaning, when he's with _me_. Man, this sucks. I have to talk to him.

"Kaede.. You awake?"

"Yes, sempai."

See!? He _still _calls me 'sempai'! It's so we're-not-lovers-ish.

"Why do you call me 'sempai'?"

"Because I look up to you."

"Kaede.."

"Hn?"

"How come you never care?"

He shrugged. And_ just _that. A stupid shrug. My heart tore to tiny pieces as if putting a soggy as hell potato into a crazy grinder.

Ouch.

And because of that, I didn't talk to him anymore all night. I slept with a very heavy thought in my mind. It surprised me how I still managed to sleep with a thought as heavy and disturbing as that.

_**!- End of Flashback -!**_

.. and that's probably what caused this damn foot cramp of mine.

"Sempai?"

"You're awake.. Mornin'.." I greeted with a little smile despite this painful and annoying foot cramp sensation. How stupid.

But then, I continued, "You were already asleep last night so I didn't wake you up anymore."

"I know."

Silence.

Oh shit! I totally forgot we had a 'fight' last night. It wasn't actually a fight but I was hurt and that meant something, right? I don't know what the hell is on his mind at the moment. I'm not a mind reader, for goodness' sake. I gave off a heavy sigh and I sat up blinking several times. I got out of bed and was about to leave until..

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he leaned his head on my lower back. What the hell is going on?

"I'm sorry, sempai."

"Eh? For what?"

"For not caring at all.."

You finally noticed! Oh joy. Rawr, Hisashi! Time to get serious. My lips curled up to a smile and I faced him. He kneeled up as to get closer to my face, and he kissed me.

_He_ kissed me.

I was beginning to think that for the very first time, his kiss actually meant something. Everytime his lips would brush against mine, I felt as if he was telling me something. Things such as-- he needs me, he wants me, he loves me..

".. Sempai.. "

"Shh.."

I pulled him back to a kiss. I cupped his face, particularly his jaw, for support as he raked through my hair from aback because of all the pleasure I was giving him.

"I love you, sempai."

Did I hear that correctly? Heck, I'm sure I did. So I gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and said,

"Kaede, you should come up with a better name for me other than the usual 'sempai' thing."

"Like what?"

"Ehrmm.. How about.. _Hisashi_?"

"Okay."

I ruffled his hair with a smile. As he got out from bed, I threw my arm around his shoulders.

"You don't mind having cereals for breakfast, do you?" I asked him as we marched down the stairs, heading to the kitchen looking like four-year old retards.

"Not at all.. _Hisashi_."

I smiled yet again. I wouldn't mind at all if every morning is like this. I mean-- wake up with my koi, get a hot kiss from him, get him to call me by my first name rather than that boring 'sempai' and finally.. we actually had a conversation. Really rare, I tell ya. Hehe. This 50 percent sweet - 50 percent cold Kaede Rukawa is a lot better than the 101 percent king of coldness and boredom I _previously_ knew. And I emphasize 'previously' at that. Haha.

And about that kiss.. I knew he meant it. I'm sure he did.

_**O w a r i :)**_


End file.
